Live, Laugh, Klaine
by my-lucky-day
Summary: After meetings a few times during their childhood Kurt and Blaine finally meet and introduce themselves to each other. How will it turn out for the two?   Rating for now T, may change to M later. I'm not goo with summaries :P sorry.


A/N: So hi! I posted this before but it was really uneddited and i didnt like it, so i redid it. Now this is something i've been wanted to write for a while, I dont know if i want to continue or if this is just something i need to get out of my head, for now its a one shot. If enough of you ask me to continue with the fic then i will do so gladly [:

let me know! :D

~x~

"Mama, can i play the sandbox?" asked a 5 year old Kurt Hummel looking up at his mother with huge blue-green eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Yes of course, i'm going to sit on the bench over there" Elizabeth Hummel answered pointing at a bench facing the sandbox. Kurt let go of his mother's hand and ran to the sandbox. There was another boy playing already. Kurt stepped into the sandbox and sat down feeling the sand between his fingers. He found a shovel, grabbed it and began to dig.

"Hey! That's mine!" said the other boy turning to face Kurt, he had a frown on his face. The boy had dark curly hair and hazel eyes. A smile appeared on the boys face, "but i'll make you a deal, help me with my castle and you can use my shovel"

"okay!" Kurt said with a smile "whats your name?"

"I'm Blaine" said the boy "who are you?"

"Kurt"

~x~

It had been 3 years since his mother died. yet it feels like it was just yesterday that he had received the news that she was gone...forever. Right now Kurt would give anything to have her back. He wasn't sure what was happening. All of the other 7th grade boys had girlfriends but he didn't. He didn't like girls, sure they were nice but they weren't for him. He would look at boys differently and he even developed a crush on one, Tony, his only friend. Kurt wished he could crawl into his mother's lap and tell her everything he was feeling but no he couldn't, she was dead and he had to be strong.

~x~

Blaine was sitting in a circle with all his friends. It was his 8th grade graduation party. He had a lot of friends and they all loved him even though he was gay. He had figured it out earlier that year and came out a few months later, why not be proud of who he is?

"lets play spin the bottle!" announced one of the girls. Everyone agreed with smiles on their faces. they played for a while, boys and girls kissed girls and girls kiss but no guys kissed each other. Not once did the bottle land on Blaine "thank god" he thought to himself until Jonathan, his best friend, spun the bottle. It landed on him. Jonathan looked up to see who it was pointed to. Blaine held his gaze down trying to avoid eye contact.

"you have to kiss him!" squeaked one of the girls.

"dude you have to kiss him its the rules" said one of the boys

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM KISSING THIS FAG" Jonathan said standing up and walking away. Blaine just sat there in shock, tears rushing to his eyes. Did his best friend just say that? He could have just said no, Blaine didn't want to kiss him either, but to call him that word? Blaine stood up and ran out of the house, tears running down his face, he turned around the corner to the main rode. He knew where he was going. He ran all the way to the mall he needed to be there right now. He went to get some ice cream and then walked over to the gap store. On the way he saw a boy walking with his friends laughing and smiling. He was wearing the tightest jeans he'd ever seen. His butt looked perfect. Blaine just watched as the boy walked further and further away. Wait something fell out of his pocket. Blaine walked over a picked it up, it was a locket on a silver chain. Before Blaine even realized his feet were moving he had reached the boy. _"okay dont be nervous you're just returning something that he dropped" _Blaine thought to himself. He tapped the boy on the shoulder. The first thing Blaine noticed was his deep blue-greens eyes staring at him and smiling at him.

"yes?" the blue-green eyed asked.

"uhmmm" Blaine couldn't stop staring, he couldn't think of what to say or why he was there. All he knew was that he had butterflies in his stomach all the sudden. Why did these eyes look so familiar? "y..you dropped this" Blaine managed to say, holding out the locket, not daring to stop looking at the boy. He was scared that the boy would disappear and that he was dreaming.

"ohmigod, thank you sooo much" the boy said grabbing the locket kissing it and tucking it back into his pocket.

"uhm yea you're welcome" Blaine gave him a slight smile, the boy smiled back and turned to his friends. Blaine didn't know what to do... so he left wishing he could stay and talk to the boy forever and ever.

~x~

Kurt had stayed up the night before rehearsing for sectionals. He didn't have a solo but he thought it would be best to practice. He was exhausted _"gotta pay the price" _he thought to himself while humming 'Loser Like Me'. But last night something other than singing kept him up. In his dream he kept seeing a boy with curly hair and hazel eyes. Kurt had no clue who it was, he wasn't even sure if he was real all he knew was that he was gorgeous. New Directions were running around the green room doing last minute touch ups to their make up and warming up their voices when there was a knock on the door.

"uhm hi, I think we left our sheet music in here when we were using the room" said a voice which to kurt sounded beautiful. He looked up from his phone to see a boy around his age with dark hair that was covered by pounds and pounds of gel and his eyes... they were hazel, just like the ones in his dream. The boy scanned the room for the paper but instead found Kurts eyes. The boy's eyes widened staring back at Kurt, he blushed and looked away.

"oh yea, we were wondering who's paper it was" Finn said handing the boy the sheet music.

"thanks" the boy said.

"Blaine! Wes wants you back in 3 seconds or else he'll kick your ass" said a voice from the hall.

"yea coming" said Blaine, he thanked Finn again, looked at Kurt, smiled and left. "Blaine...where have I heard that before?" Kurt whispered to himself.

"what?" asked Mercedes

"oh nothing,"

~x~

Kurt ran down the streets of new york with his book bag and coffee in hand. He needed to get to the metropolitan asap and do his homework before his next class. He tried to hail a cab but it took him a few minutes before actually getting one. Once he did he dropped the book he was holding and the coffee. the coffee spilled over him and he was wearing white pants.

"SHIT" Kurt said a little too loudly. He bent down to pick up his book another hand touched his. He looked up. He saw a bush of curly hair and those hazel eyes. The ones he has been dreaming of since he was a Junior in highschool. Kurt gulped in a breath of air.

"Blaine..." Kurt said questioning if that was the right thing to say since they never really introduced themselves. they stood up.

"uh, yea" said Blaine with a confused look on his face

"oh awkward, i probably seem like a creeper and or stalker"

"no you don't" Blaine said with a smile "i know who you are too"

"uhm..." Kurt was confused, he had only ever seen this boy once in his life

"still have that locket of yours?" Blaine said with a wink.

HONKKK, kurt just realized he still had the taxi door open, he shut it and the taxi zoomed off.

"uhm.. how do you" Kurt remembered now "you were the one who gave me back my locket"

"yea, one of my best and worst nights"

"fun, well I need to change out of these pants, you can come back to my apartment with me if you want" Kurt didn't usually invite strangers to his apartment for all he knew Blaine could have been a serial killer but he felt safe with Blaine.

"er.. sure" Blaine and Kurt started walking "uhm... so whats your name?"

"right! i forgot to tell you" Kurt said turning bright red "i'm Kurt"


End file.
